


Surprise

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rafe doesn't die, Uncharted AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rafe's birthday and Sam has a special surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Sam entered the apartment to see all lights out. He shut the door behind him placing his keys on the table, checking the time on his phone it was half past midnight meaning it was Rafe's birthday. 

It's kind of difficult trying to figure out what to get your rich spoiled boyfriend that has everything. Sam had got him a few little things but he wanted to get him something special. Since they got together after everything that had happened on Avery's ship Rafe slowly began to open up about things, not too much but enough for Sam to feel like he trusts him enough to talk about things that worry him.

Rafe eventually opened up to him about how he never had a real childhood, as a child for his birthdays he was always made to go to posh family get togethers, made to wear a fancy suit. He never had any cake, balloons or even presents his father had told him that he didn't need those things as a child he would have tantrums and cry which caused either his mother or father to slap him.

Sam knew the moment Rafe told him this that he needed to do something special for him. Sam had asked Elena is she could make a birthday cake for Rafe seeing as Sam is not trusted to make a birthday cake after a certain incident on Cassie's birthday one year. Sam had spent all day setting up this surprise for him with the help of his brother Nate and he just hoped Rafe would like it and not act like a stubborn brat for once. 

Sam quietly walked into the bedroom to see Rafe fast asleep. Rafe was on his side of the bed his right arm tucked under his pillow, parts of his hair were out of place from his usual slick back hair and parts fell onto his face. He looked peaceful in his sleep, lips slightly parted. Sam smiled at the sight before slowly walking over to his boyfriend's slide of the bed and sitting beside him. 

Sam gently stroked the side of his finger across the smooth skin of his cheek and across his stubble before he decided it was time to wake him up. Slowly he leaned over, pressing his lips against Rafe's soft ones. Rafe began to stir from his sleep. Sam leaned back a little as Rafe slowly opened his eyes turning to look up at Sam. 

Sam smiled befor leaning back down to him "happy birthday" he whispered to Rafe's lips before kissing him again. Rafe lazily still in a sleep like state kissed back before pulling away. "Sam?..w-what time is it" he groaned in a croaky sleep like voice.  
"It's almost one, come on get up I have a surprise for you" said Sam patting his boyfriends leg before getting up and grabbing some clothes from the draw for his boyfriend to put on. 

"Can't this wait until later?" He said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.   
"The others can but this one can't, now come on!" He chuckled throwing a shirt, jeans and jacket onto the bed for him. 

Sam walked back out into the living room of their apartment and waited for him to come out. Five minutes later Rafe came walking out in the clothes Sam threw on the bed for him. "Come on follow me" said Sam pulling Rafe next to him, grabbing his keys and walking out the apartment.

"Were exactly are we going?" Asked Rafe in the passenger seat finally feeling himself beginning to wake up. "You'll see" muttered Sam with a smile before reaching over and holding Rafe's hand. Rafe wasn't someone who is hugely affectionate around people but for Sam he can make an exception, it always felt nice. He wasn't used to this kind of affection, his parents never showed him any and he didn't really have many friends in school so it was always nice to have the attention from Sam. Rafe felt himself relax more as Sam gently stroked his thumb across his knuckle backwards and forwards.

"We're here" muttered Sam stopping the car next to the woods. Rafe looked raising an eyebrow "you're not planning to kill me out there are you Samuel?"   
Sam chuckled rolling his eyes "come on just follow me" he said climbing out the car with Rafe following. 

Sam began quickly walking through the woods with his small boyfriend following behind. "We're here!" Called out Sam.  
"I don't see anything" huffed Rafe.   
"Close your eyes" said Sam.  
Rafe raised an eyebrow before crossing his arms "really?"   
"Yes really now close your eyes!" Spoke Sam.

Rafe sighed before closing his eyes. "Now what?" He asked  
"Keep them closed until I say so" chuckled Sam.   
Rafe suddenly saw a brightness through his eyelids. "Ok you can open them now.

Rafe slowly opened his eyes surprised at what he saw. A couple of meters away was a huge Ferris wheel covered in fairy lights. "Pretty neat huh?" Said Sam placing his arm over Rafe's shoulder pulling him closer to him. "I used to come to this abandoned Ferris wheel all the time when I was younger, I'd climb to the top and just sit there for hours drawing, collecting my thoughts it's always so peaceful.

"So what do you think?" He asked  
For the first time Rafe was actually speechless for the guy who had everything he's never really had anything this special handed to him. Sam chuckled before wrapping his arms around him. "What we're gonna do is we're gonna climb to the top of the Ferris wheel" whispered Sam into his ear.

"Sure...if we wanna slip and fall" responded Rafe.  
"Oh come on we've climbed higher than this!" exclaimed Sam.  
"Fine" chuckled Rafe following his boyfriend to the Ferris wheel before they began to climb up. It took them about five minutes before Rafe made it to the top. Sam was already say there, legs on the bar with a smirk on his face. "Seriously?" Huffed Rafe.  
"What I used to climb it all the time" he said with a smirk on his face before he reached over pulling his boyfriend up. 

Rafe sat beside Sam "view is nice up here" spoke up Rafe as he looked out at the still dark night sky. "Yeah it's nice" muttered Sam placing his arm over Rafe's shoulders. "Put not as nice as the view next to me" Whispered Sam into his ear. 

Sam began to chuckle as Rafe's cheeks began to tint a little pinkish. "So what do you think?" Asked Sam.  
"It's very nice thank you....how come you did this for me anyway?" Asked Rafe turning to look at his boyfriend.  
"Well since you opened up to me a little...about you father and how he treats you....and how you never got anything for your birthday I knew I needed to do something special because I love you" confessed Sam.

Rafe looked up at him surprised, did Sam just say he loves him?! "I-I-I love you too...Samuel" stuttering a little. Sam reached a hand over caressing his cheek softly giving him a soft smile. "We'll have to climb down soon but theres one more thing I wanna do" he said before slowly leaning in to kiss Rafe's lips. 

Rafe slowly pulled away raising an eyebrow at him "seriously Samuel kissing me on top of the Ferris wheel? How fucking cheesy" he scoffed.  
"Oh come on! You know it makes you feel warm and fuzzy on the inside" chuckled Sam into his neck before kissing his cheek.   
"Come on let's climb back down" spoke Rafe before they both began to climb out the seat.

Once they got back down Rafe turned towards Sam "I just want to say...thank you again....no one has ever given something nice like this before even if it was incredibly cheesy" thanked Rafe causing them both the chuckle at the last bit. "Well I've got plenty more gifts for you but one of them will have to wait until tonight" chuckled Sam slowly reaching his hands into Rafe back pockets kissing him before giving his ass a firm squeeze. 

"Alright, alright!" Chuckled Rafe playfully slapping his arm "let's just go back, I'm fucking tried, you did wake me up"   
"Alright" chuckled Sam placing his arm over his shoulder as they began walking to the car.

"Whatever you say princess"


End file.
